harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gannon's Shop (IoH)
Ganon's Shop 'is a shop owned by Gannon in Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Gannon is the carpenter on the Island. You can hire him to build and upgrade buildings and structures on your ranch and the island. You can also have him fix the bridges in all of the Island. Carpenter Gannon will move to your island around Spring 11 of your first year and sets up his studio across from Chen's shop. His store will be open from 6:00 am to 4:00 pm, and closed on Sundays.Gannon's Shop fogu.com You can also buy tools from Gannon and hire him to construct things for you. Once you hire him, he will start his work in the next morning. Gannon will give you two options when it comes to paying for buildings. You can either have the necessary Lumber and Gold funds for the order or you can choose to have the lumber combined with the price. The final price, plus lumber, will equal out to be the same cost as if you bought the lumber individually from the tool inventory of his shop. You don't receive a discount for bringing your own material.Gannon's Shop fogu.com 'Tool InventoryGannon's Shop fogu.com Gannon's Shop is also the only place where you can buy a duplicate any farming tools. Your starter tools will only have 1 slot for a Wonderful Stone. The price of the Farming Tools will be changed everyday. Every 1,000g means 1 slot. Each year, the max price available will increase by 1000g.Gannon's Shop fogu.com 'Ranch Upgrades'Gannon's Shop fogu.com You can hire Gannon to do several upgrades to your ranch. House Upgrades Chicken Coop Supply Shed Animal Barn Stable Maker Shed Greenhouse 'Furniture Upgrades'Gannon's Shop fogu.com Your basic Wood-based furniture will only hold 3-pages worth of items (36 total). If you feel you need more room, you can hire Gannon to enlarge your storage boxes. Each upgrade will add another 36 slots to the furniture, with a maximum number of 144 item slots available.Gannon's Shop fogu.com Size Upgrade, Medium (72 slots)- 100 Lumber and 2000 G, or: *Lumber: 6000 G *Material: 20,000 G *Gold: 1,002,000 G Size Upgrade, Large (108 slots) - 200 Lumber and 10,000 G, or: *Lumber: 20,000 G *Material: 40,000 G *Gold: 20,010,000 G Size Upgrade, Extra Large (144 slots) - 300 Lumber and 1,000,000 G, or: *Lumber: 1,010,000 G *Material: 1,060,000 G *Gold: 31,000,000 G The better your construction material, the fresher the items will stay when inside it. With the Mythic Refrigerator, food wil never rot!Gannon's Shop fogu.com Each Mythic Ore upgrade costs the standard amount of material (100 for small to medium, etc.) plus 5,000,000 G if you are converting from one size to another. If you are simply resizing your existing Mythic Stone box you just need the material and the cost of labor is free.Gannon's Shop fogu.comIn the Mythic Ore upgrade, Gannon will never have option 2. So you'll need to complete the necessary materials by yourself. 'Roads and Bridges'Gannon's Shop fogu.com Gannon can build bridges and upgrade roads. The bridge will help you unlock some areas on the Island while the roads will cause some sub-villagers to visit the Island. There will be added 3% growth on your Island if you upgrade the roads. 'Makers' Along with everything else Gannon does, he also manufactures the Maker Machine for the Maker Shed. The Makers will convert your standard farm produce into items that sell for more money. You need to hire Gannon to build the Maker Shed first, and then you need to get Adamantite from the Mine for Maker manufacturing material.Gannon's Shop fogu.com *10 Adamantite and 20,000 G each - Butter Maker, Cheese Maker, Mayonnaise Maker, Yarn Maker, Yogurt Maker *10 Adamantite and 50,000 G - Seed Maker *20 Adamantite and 100,000 G each - Thrasher and Flour Mill *100 Adamantite and 5,000,000 G - Rank Maker 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness Category:Shops Category:Locations